


Supercorptober2020 collection

by AxolotlLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 31(?) fics for october, F/F, Fluff, Let’s go!, Supercorptober2020, and Lena on the odd, pov kara on the even chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack
Summary: Hopefully 31 days of fics based on the prompts by kmsdraws but we’ll see how many I manage.These could all be from the same universe but they are definitely not chronological and wildly inconsistent in length. :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 85
Kudos: 241





	1. Fall

Lena was walking home through the park, long maroon coat pulled tightly around her to ward off the cooling autumn weather. She was lost in thought when she hit what felt like a brick wall that she was certain hadn’t been there a moment ago. One second she was walking along, thinking about how annoying all her board members were, and the next she was halfway to the floor, caught in a strong pair of arms like some kind of tango dip.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Worried blue eyes were staring down at her, soft blonde curls blocking her view of the world around them and narrowing her vision to the woman before her.

“I-” Lena was sure she’d never been this ineloquent in her life.

“Oh.” The woman seemed to realise she was still holding Lena and righted them both, quickly stepping back and brushing her hands down the front of her coat. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. “Hi, I’m Kara.” 

She stuck her hand out and Lena shook it, still in a mild state of shock. “Lena.”

Kara smiled. She quickly withdrew her hand as though realising she’d been holding hands with a stranger just a little too long. “Well I’m really really sorry I almost knocked you over.”

Lena laughed. “It’s quite alright. Although I’m surprised how solid you felt.” She reached out and felt Kara’s bicep before rapidly retracting her hand. Why did she do that? That was weird. Oh god, what had gotten into her? And why the hell was she not more mad at this ridiculously attractive woman?

Kara blushed and chuckled nervously. 

“Well I should be going.” Lena practically ran past Kara, not looking back or breathing until she was out of the park.

———

A week or so later, Lena was frantically trying to finish a report when her assistant’s voice crackled over the intercom. 

“Miss Luthor your 4:00 is here.”

Lena absentmindedly hit the button. “Sorry, remind me who that is, Jess?”

“The reporter from CatCo. Miss Luthor.”

Lena signed the bottom of the page and capped her pen. “Send them in, please.”

She gathered all the papers and filed them away as Jess opened the door to her office. She stood and smiled politely but stopped when she saw the woman gaping back at her. 

Jess shut the door quietly behind herself on her way out.

“Kara?”

Kara seemed to unfreeze and grinned, making her way over to the desk. “Lena, hi. Golly, I didn’t realise I’d almost bowled Lena Luthor over in the park.” She frowned. “Oh, sorry, should I call you Miss Luthor rather than Lena? That wasn’t very polite of me.”

Lena blinked. “No. No, Lena is fine.” She smiled and shook Kara’s hand over the desk. She gestured for Kara to sit in one of the chairs opposite as she sat back down herself. “So, you’re a reporter?”

Kara grinned and waved her notebook. “Yep! Newly promoted.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “And they sent you to interview me?”

Kara looked down and adjusted her glasses. “Oh. I’m sorry if you wanted someone more senior but I can assure you I’m quite capable of doing this story justice.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just- I don’t have the best reputation among reporters. It seems a little mean of them to throw you in the deep end is all.”

Kara smiled softly. “Well you seem very nice to me. And I’ve read about all the incredible work you’re doing here. I think I’ll be okay.”

Kara proceeded to give Lena the most amicable interview she’d ever had. There were no backhanded compliments or questions meant to provoke her or even a mention of Lex. Kara just smiled and asked intelligent questions about her work, nodding along and listening intently the whole time. Lena was so disarmed by it she had to stop herself from spilling every secret she had to this blue eyed practical stranger. The whole thing felt less like an interview and more like a discussion with a friend (not that she had any of those).

When Kara finished with a smile and the click of her pen, Lena found herself wishing they had more time. 

She reluctantly got up to show Kara out, rounding the table as Kara picked up her satchel and made to follow her to the door. About halfway across her office, however, her trusty heels, her weapons of mass distraction, betrayed her. The heel snapped and she went stumbling to the floor. Or she would have had Kara not thrown her arms around her for the second time in as many weeks.

This time however, Kara had been following her and so ended up embracing her gently from behind. Lena had to make a conscious effort not to melt back into her. 

She cleared her throat and stepped forwards. Kara let her arms stroke across Lena’s waist as she retracted them and Lena’s knees almost gave out, making her stumble again. 

“Whoa.” Kara grabbed her upper arms to steady her again. “You okay?”

Lena forced a laugh and slipped out of her heels. “Yes. Thank you. That’s the second time you’ve saved me now.” 

Kara adjusted her glasses. “Oh I don’t know about that - the first time was entirely my fault.”

Kara was a few inches taller now that Lena didn’t have her heels on and she felt oddly vulnerable. It wasn’t a bad feeling though. For some reason she felt safe being vulnerable around Kara, staring up into big blue eyes and knowing how it felt to be wrapped up in strong arms.

Lena smiled and turned to open the door for Kara. “Well I’m sorry I won’t be able to show you out.” She gestured down to her bare feet.

Kara laughed. “It was nice to see you again, Lena.”

Then she did something Lena was entirely unprepared for. She hugged her. 

And then she simply left as though she had not just bulldozed through all of Lena’s carefully constructed walls.

———

Lena had always thought of herself as a fairly patient person but, honestly, these assassination attempts were really starting to get on her nerves.

As she fell from her L-corp balcony, her only thought was how she had been so close to finishing that 5000 piece puzzle she had at home and now she would never know where that stupid plain yellow piece went. What a dull last thought.

Just as she was bracing herself for impact, strong arms curled under her back and knees, cradling her against the famous El crest. 

Supergirl slowed and hovered just above the pavement, looking down at Lena with the signature concerned-hero expression. “Are you alright, Miss Luthor?”

Lena could only nod and stare at the perfect blonde curls flowing in the nonexistent wind.

Supergirl floated back up to the balcony and gave the two assassins a death glare (not literally though because killing people is bad). She froze their guns to their hands and their feet to the balcony as Lena’s security team burst through the doors to her office. ‘Better late than never’ wasn’t really a phrase that worked in this context.

They handcuffed the would-be assassins and Supergirl laser visioned the ice she had created to allow them to be taken away. Supergirl was still holding Lena to her as the door clicked shut behind them.

“May I fly you home, Miss Luthor? I’d really feel much better knowing you were safe.” She hovered there, waiting to do whatever Lena asked of her.

Lena gulped and told Supergirl her address.

The hero thudded softly down on her apartment balcony and gently set Lena to her feet. She stumbled, feeling slightly motion sick from the flight. Supergirl kept hold of her shoulders to steady her and Lena clung to her biceps.

“You just can’t stop yourself falling for me, can you?”

Lena expected the line to be delivered with a smirk but Supergirl looked as though she was as shocked as Lena at what had just fallen from her own lips. 

She straighted up immediately and cleared her throat. “I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor. That was entirely inappropriate.” She nodded and backed up, getting ready to leap off the balcony. “Have a good night, Miss Luthor.”

“Wait!” She took a step forward and reached out a hand before pulling back.

Supergirl floated the foot or two she had risen back down, boots touching down silently one after the other.

Lena reached up and let her fingertips trail gently down Supergirl’s cheek. “Kara?”

She swallowed and glanced down, biting her lip. The hero chuckled nervously. “I guess the glasses aren’t a very good disguise, are they?”

“I think I’d know the feeling of being held in your arms anywhere.” She blushed. The filter had obviously fallen out of her brain on the way over.

Kara smiled goofily. “Well you do seem to fit in my arms very well.”

Lena rolled her eyes. She meant to slap Kara’s arm but somehow forgot the slap part and just ended up caressing Kara’s bicep again. 

Kara was staring at her softly, eyes flicking between hers and her lips. 

Lena pushed up onto the toes of her heels and kissed her sweetly, melting into the feeling of being in Kara’s arms once again.

She’d already fallen this far, there was no point trying to stop it now.


	2. Baking

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was streaming in through Lena’s penthouse windows, giving the whole apartment a warm golden glow, and the city below was quiet with not a robbery in sight.

Kara, however, was standing in Lena’s kitchen, smoke alarm blaring above her, covered in flour and holding a tray of the charred remains of their baking attempts in her bare hands, as Lena madly waved a towel around, attempting to dissipate the smoke billowing out of the oven.

How did they get here, you ask? Well, it all started about two hours ago.

———

Kara woke up to the sight of a peacefully sleeping Lena, bathed in soft morning light. She was sleeping on her front with her arms tucked under her pillow, facing Kara with her dark hair fanned out behind her. Her bare shoulders were visible just above the silky white bedsheet. Kara propped herself up on her elbow and gently ran her fingertips across them. 

Lena slowly blinked awake and smiled sleepily up at Kara. She squeezed her pillow and buried her face in it adorably before lifting her head and sighing contentedly. She rolled onto her back and ran a hand through her hair.

“Good morning.”

Kara studied her face and smiled softly. She reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “Good morning.”

Lena stretched an arm above her head and let it rest on the pillow. “What do you want to do today?”

Kara hummed and kissed her shoulder before resting her chin on it. “Cupcakes?”

Lena laughed and started stroking Kara’s hair. “Of course you want to make food.” She wiggled down the bed so she was face to face with Kara and kissed the end of her nose. “Okay. But can we have five more minutes first?”

Kara smiled and pulled her closer. “If you insist.”

———

When they eventually got out of bed and dressed about half an hour later, Kara skipped into the kitchen and started searching through Lena’s cupboards.

“Lena,” she called as she stuck her head under the counter, “where do you keep the packet mix?”

Lena padded down the hall to the kitchen a moment later. She frowned. “Packet mix? I don’t have any.”

Kara almost hit her head as she stood up abruptly and pouted.

Lena tried not to laugh. “I thought you wanted to make them from scratch.”

Kara shut the cupboard doors with a huff. “Well I don’t know how to make cupcakes from scratch.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Go and print off a recipe.”

———

Twenty minutes later, they were finally ready to begin. Lena had neatly laid out all the ingredients and implements on the kitchen island and Kara had stood and watched as she read them all out.

Kara studied the instructions and pointed dramatically to the oven. “Number one - turn on the oven!”

Lena put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Kara. “Are you just going to stand there and read out the instructions while I do all the work?”

Kara clutched the piece of paper to her chest and lifted her chin haughtily. “It is a very important job, thank you very much.”

Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed for the instructions but Kara supersped out of her reach. 

She poked her tongue out but huffed when Lena pouted at her. “Fine, I’ll help.”

———

They worked through the instructions carefully (well - Lena worked through them carefully; Kara just poured random amounts of things into the mixing bowl, too impatient to measure anything) until they had a vaguely edible looking mixture in the bowl. 

Kara went to stick her finger in but Lena batted it away. “You can do that after we’ve put them in the oven.”

Kara groaned exaggeratedly and pouted. 

Lena looked away and went to get the cupcake tray from on top of the oven. “Nope, I’m not looking so it doesn’t work.”

Kara sighed and moved the bag of flour to the side, on top of the recipe, so Lena had space to put the tray down. She watched as Lena meticulously scooped an equal amount of batter into each cupcake case, getting more excited the closer she got to being able to lick the bowl clean. Lena finished them off and slid the tray into the oven. She turned around and put a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at Kara who was bouncing on her toes.

“Can I eat some now?”

Lena rolled her eyes and picked up the butter as if to go put it back in the fridge. On the way past the mixing bowl, however, she wiped her finger around the edge of the bowl, gathering the cupcake batter. She brought it up to her mouth but Kara, in her desperation to taste the batter, grabbed her hand and ate it herself. Which was a mistake that she realised almost immediately. Because she was then standing with her lips wrapped around Lena’s finger as Lena stared at her with dilated pupils, butter forgotten on the floor.

They may have gotten a little distracted after that.

———

Kara was on the couch kissing Lena, who was in her lap, when she stopped and sniffed the air. “Can you smell something?”

Suddenly the smoke alarm was blaring and they were jumping off the couch and rushing into the kitchen as everything went rapidly downhill.

Kara went to get the cupcakes from the oven as Lena grabbed a towel to wave at the smoke alarm but the butter Lena had dropped earlier was still on the floor. She slid to the floor like a cartoon character with a banana skin, grabbing at the counter on her way down. Her hand hit the counter but the recipe was there and she only succeeded in pulling it off the edge. That wouldn’t have been awful, except for the fact that she’d put the bag of flour on top of it earlier and so she was now on the floor, covered in flour and still scrambling to turn off the oven, despite being blind from all the flour on her glasses.

And so, as they stood staring down at the black lumps on the tray in front of them, ears ringing and flour particles floating around them, they decided that Noonan’s sold the best cupcakes anyway.


	3. Dancing

Lena had been to many galas in her time as a Luthor. Too many to count. From a young age, etiquette and grace had been drilled into her to the point where she could trust her brain to do it for her without having to actually think about it. Which is why she would deny being caught off guard at L-corp’s latest charity gala until the day she died, despite Sam’s teasing comments.

She was nodding along and smiling to some variation of the let-me-make-sure-you-know-how-wealthy-and-important-and-better-than-you-I-am story that everyone at these parties tried to tell her, while thinking about how she could improve her latest technology, when all brain function ceased entirely. Kara Danvers walked into the room in a fitted navy blue suit and somehow all conscious thought and all the subconscious skills she had been relying on stuttered out. 

She gaped at Kara who was making her way over with a smirk. Luckily, the man in front of her was so self obsessed that he didn’t seem to notice her distraction. Kara came up beside her and smiled politely to the man.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt. I hope you don’t mind if I borrow Miss Luthor for a bit.” She hooked her arm through Lena’s and steered them away before the man could say anything else.

Lena’s brain was slowly starting to wake up like a Windows xp operating system. She blinked at Kara as she led them across the room.

Kara stopped and turned to Lena, putting a hand on her waist and taking Lena’s in the other. “Hi.”

Lena blinked. “Hi.” The little blue loading dots were still scrolling.

“You look beautiful.”

Lena looked down at herself as though she hadn’t dressed herself in the deep red dress she was wearing a few hours earlier. “Thank you.” She looked Kara up and down. “You look… good too.”

It was only then that she realised they were on the dance floor and Kara was, in fact, leading them around in a slow dance. 

Kara noticed her looking around and stopped. “I’m sorry - I should have asked. It’s okay if you don’t want people to know about us yet.”

Lena felt Kara’s grip loosen as though she were about to let go and tightened her own hold in answer. She pushed up onto her toes and kissed her. She felt the hand on her waist slide around her back, practically holding her up as she melted against her. Kara was grinning dopily at her when she pulled back. She was sure there’d be pictures all over the papers the next morning but in the moment all she could see were Kara’s beautiful blue eyes shining back at her as she held her close in that wonderful blue suit as they danced. Perhaps she would have to rethink her stance on having a favourite colour.


	4. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the story of how my family got a dog

Kara was excited. She was going to the animal shelter with Alex today for their fundraiser. Lena had wanted to come too but had too many meetings. And so as Lena rushed out the door of her apartment far too early with a “bye, don’t buy a dog, love you”, she smiled. Today was going to be fun.

———

Kara had promised Alex she wouldn’t go in without her, so when Alex pulled up and got out the car, Kara was standing on the sidewalk, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Alex took one look at her and shook her head as she walked through the door. “Oh god, I’m going to lose you among the golden retrievers.”

A play area had been set up inside for all the dogs to run around in. Several people were already there, playing with them and cuddling them, and volunteers in purple t-shirts were wandering around talking to them. 

Kara was immediately in with the puppies, being climbed all over and licked. Alex liked to pretend she was all tough but after a few minutes she was sitting beside Kara, making baby noises and playing with a puppy that, for some reason, was desperate to eat her hand. 

They spent the whole rest of the day at the shelter, loving all the animals. Kara was particularly endeared by a tiny fluffy white samoyed puppy. It kept cuddling up to her and running off to bring her toys to play with. 

It was almost the end of the day and Kara and Alex were sitting cross legged on the floor again when the little puppy came bouncing up to them, tongue flopping out the side of its mouth happily. It came straight up to Kara and climbed over her leg clumsily to curl up in her lap. Kara could barely contain herself from the cuteness. She turned to Alex, who had a similar expression, and pointed excitedly at the dog as though Alex hadn’t already seen it.

One of the volunteers came over and smiled down at them. “Are you looking to adopt her?”

Kara, overwhelmed by the adorable little ball of fluff, nodded and stoked her fur reverently. Alex must also have been in a state of cute induced shock because she didn’t say anything. The woman smiled and went off to get the forms.

———

Twenty minutes later, Kara was sitting in the passenger seat of Alex’s car with a very sleepy puppy in her lap.

“Lena’s going to kill me.”

Alex laughed. “Yep.”

Kara gasped. “Oh my gosh! Alex I don’t even have any dog stuff!”

Alex’s eyes widened and she wrenched the steering wheel around in a u-turn. 

They pulled into the parking lot of the pet supplies store five minutes before it was supposed to close. Alex jumped out the car and ran round to open Kara’s door for her. They carefully rushed inside with the puppy and went up to the nearest shop assistant.

Kara smiled in a ‘please help me I’ve done something really stupid’ way. “Hi. I just bought a dog. What do I need?”

The woman’s eyes widened slightly. She looked down at the puppy in Kara’s arms, looking around curiously, and smiled. She gave her a little stroke before smiling up at Kara and leading them around the store, piling things into a shopping cart. 

Alex shoved all the bags into the trunk of her car when they were done and they got back in and sighed, flopping back against the seats.

Alex looked over to Kara. “You know, I’m beginning to think we didn’t need that $15 dog brush.”

———

They were just leaving the parking lot when Kara gasped. “Alex! What if she’s thirsty? We haven’t given her any water!”

Alex slammed the brakes on and groaned. She ran into the nearest store and bought a bottle of water. She handed it to Kara as she got back in the car. 

Kara frowned. “How am I supposed to give this to her? You didn’t get her bowl.”

Alex glanced over as she finally got back on the road to Lena’s. “Pour some into your hand or something. I’m not stopping again.”

Kara carefully poured a little water in her hand and giggled as the puppy lapped it out of her palm. 

They were almost at Lena’s when Kara thought she felt the ball of fluff vibrate. She frowned down at her. When it happened again, she looked at Alex with wide eyes. “Alex! I think I’ve killed the dog!”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up and she swerved slightly as she tried to look at both Kara and the road. “What?”

Kara was almost in tears. “Oh my gosh I’m such a terrible dog owner. I haven’t even had her for a day and I’m doing everything wrong.”

Alex frowned down at the puppy as it happened again. She rolled her eyes and laughed when she realised what was going on. “Kara, you idiot, she’s got hiccups! She’s not dying. And you’ll be fine - this little dog couldn’t have asked for a better owner.”

Kara sniffled. “You think so?”

Alex smiled. “I know so.”

———

They were shuffling out the elevator, Alex juggling all the bags of dog supplies and Kara trying not to let the excited little puppy squirm out of her arms, when Lena opened her apartment door, presumably to investigate the commotion. 

Kara and Alex froze, the puppy half hanging out of Kara’s arms, panting and wagging her tail happily.

Lena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Kara smiled sheepishly and Alex pretended she was unaware she was holding three large bags with ‘Pets Galore’ written across the side in bright green letters.

Lena rolled her eyes and let them in. Kara gave her a kiss on the cheek on the way past and her arms dropped to her sides.

The puppy scrabbled about on the hardwood floor as soon as Kara put her down, sniffing and exploring excitedly.

Lena’s eyes widened. “Kara she’s peeing!”

Kara yelped and grabbed the kitchen roll, madly pulling off pieces and shoving them under the puppy’s butt.

Alex was laughing in the background and Lena covered her eyes and sighed.

———

Alex left about an hour later and Kara was cuddled up on the sofa with the puppy. She looked up as Lena came over to sit beside her.

She bit her lip. “Are you mad?”

Lena kissed her cheek. “No I’m not mad.” She smiled. “I kind of expected it.”

Kara pouted and Lena laughed. The puppy looked up at them and yawned. She looked at Lena and stumbled sleepily into her lap.

Kara gasped. “Betrayal.” 

She pulled Lena, laughing, into her and Lena rearranged herself so that she was snuggled between Kara’s legs, lying back on her chest. She pulled the puppy up onto her own chest and smiled up at Kara. Kara was looking down at both of them with so much love that Lena couldn’t resist pushing up to kiss her. 

Kara sighed contentedly and rested her head against Lena’s. She looked down at the quietly snoring pile of fur and stoked her gently. 

She turned to look back at Lena. “Lena Luthor, will you co-parent this dog with me?”

Lena smiled softly and kissed her again. “I’d do anything with you.”


	5. Family

Lena stood twisting her hands together in the middle of Kara’s living room, staring at her front door. Maybe she could just… will it out of existence. Then no one would be able to come through it.

An arm slipped across her shoulders and she melted into Kara’s side. Kara kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm soothingly.

“How are you doing?”

Lena didn’t take her eyes off the door. “Maybe I could just hide in the bathroom.”

Kara shook her head. “Lena, you’ll be fine. Alex and Kelly already love you and Eliza will too.”

Lena hummed. “I guess I could just move to space if it all goes horrifically wrong. I hear Saturn's moons are quite nice this time of year.”

Kara laughed and gave her a squeeze. “Nothing’s going to go wrong.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, still determined to win her staring contest with Kara’s door. 

Kara walked over to the kitchen island which was piled high with food. “Come on. We can watch Star Wars together after they’ve gone.” Lena saw her taking a tray out of the oven with her bare hands from the corner of her eye as she tried to bribe her. “Or is it Star Trek? Well, they’re basically the same thing.”

“What!” Lena turned to gape at Kara. “No they’re not! They’re completely-” She huffed and crossed her arms, making her way over to the other side of the kitchen island. “I see what you’re trying to do.”

Kara grinned cheekily and popped a roast potato into her mouth. “And what’s that?”

Lena rolled her eyes. There was a knock at Kara’s front door and she froze. Kara came round and ran her hands down her arms, intertwining their fingers. 

“Hey.” She brought Lena’s hands up to her mouth and kissed them. “She’s going to love you. And either way, I still love you.” She gave Lena a soft smile which she tried to return and kissed her gently before going to open the door. 

Alex burst through first, cheering and holding up a bottle of scotch. Lena nervously made her way forwards as Alex hugged Kara. She turned and squeezed Lena in a one arm hug and then went to find glasses. Lena laughed, feeling herself relax slightly and Kelly came up to her, shaking her head at Alex.

“Hey, Lena.” She smiled kindly and gave Lena a warm hug. She left a hand on Lena’s arm when she pulled away and winked at her. “You have nothing to worry about. Trust me.”

She smiled gratefully at Kelly as she went off to find Alex but her nerves came flooding back as she turned to see Eliza pulling away from Kara.

Lena straightened her knitted sweater, hoping it was the right amount of casual without seeming like she didn’t care. She squared her shoulders and desperately tried to remember everything Lillian had ever berated her for and just not do any of that (although she was sure some of it contradicted itself) as Eliza turned to her. 

Eliza smiled at her in that warm mom way that she had always hoped to see from Lillian. She stepped forward nervously and Eliza opened her arms. Lena was momentarily shocked but sunk into a hug that was second only to Kara’s. She could feel her nerves melting away and had to stop herself from almost crying when Eliza spoke softly by her ear.

“Welcome to the family.”


	6. Warm

Kara shuffled into the kitchen in her fuzzy rainbow socks, blanket pulled around her shoulders. She sniffed and whined, “Lena.”

Lena, who was stirring soup on the stove, turned and put a hand on her hip. She raised an eyebrow, clearly trying to stop herself from smiling. “Yes?”

Kara pouted. “ ‘m cold.”

She shuffled over to Lena and leant her forehead on her shoulder. Lena wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

“Well the soup should warm you up a bit.”

Kara snuggled closer and grumbled. “ ‘m achy an’ my nose feels funny.”

Lena laughed. “Yes, Kara. You’ve got a cold.” She patted Kara’s back and pulled away. “Now go back to bed while I finish this soup for you.”

Kara disappeared back down the hallway, blanket trailing behind her, mumbling about “ ‘tupid aliens and ‘tupid solar flare”.

She climbed back into Lena’s bed and buried herself under the layers of blankets she had accumulated. 

She woke up a little while later to Lena sitting on the edge of the bed, gently shaking her shoulder.

Lena smiled softly at her. “I brought you some soup. Will you sit up and eat it for me?”

Kara sniffled and scooted back to sit against the headboard. Lena handed her the soup and she smiled gratefully. Lena tried to hand her a spoon as well but she’d already started drinking it from the bowl.

When she finished, she handed the bowl back to Lena and pulled the blankets up to her chin. “Thank you.”

Lena smiled and put the bowl on the bedside table. She motioned for Kara to move over and climbed under the blanket pile. Kara smiled sleepily and snuggled up to her as Lena wrapped her arms around her.

“Love you.”

Lena kissed her forehead and pulled her close. “Love you too.”

Kara fell asleep enveloped in Lena’s warmth. This was definitely the cure for a cold.


	7. Yellow

Lena stood staring at the rows and rows of tins in front of her. The meaningless names were all starting to blend into one. California rustic, Park bench, Little teapot.

Strong arms snaked around her waist and she relaxed back into Kara’s warmth. 

Kara kissed her cheek and rubbed soothing circles on her belly. “You okay?”

Lena hummed and covered Kara’s hands with her own. “A little overwhelmed by all the choice.”

Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder and stared at the shelves. 

“What if we make the wrong decision?” Lena’s voice was barely a whisper and she saw Kara look at her out the corner of her eye but kept her gaze locked on the tins.

Kara gently turned her around in her arms, holding her close and Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck.

Kara kissed the top of her head. “I’m thinking this isn’t just about paint.”

Lena looked down at Kara’s shirt as she twisted her hands in the fabric. “What if I mess this all up?”

Kara took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes. “Lena, you are not going to mess this up. You couldn’t. Because I know,” she placed her hand on Lena’s stomach, “that you already love this kid more than anything. And yeah, we’ll probably make some mistakes along the way but we’ll have each other. And Eliza, and Alex, and Kelly, and Sam, and Nia, and Brainy, and Winn, and James, and J’onn. You’re not doing this alone.”

Lena sniffed and smiled. She hugged Kara tightly again. 

After a moment, Kara pulled back a little and tucked a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “You okay?”

Lena nodded and turned back to the shelves, leaving an arm around Kara’s waist.

Kara rubbed between her shoulders. “How do you feel about yellow?”

Lena smiled and kissed her. “I think it’ll be perfect.”


	8. Beach

The sand crunched under their feet as Kara dragged Lena down the empty beach. Krypto was bounding in and out of the water in the distance. Kara stopped a few feet from the water’s edge and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air. She turned to Lena with a grin.

“Want to swim?”

Lena looked at her like she’d gone mad and pulled her thick coat further around herself. “What? No! It’s the middle of winter, Kara!”

She was right, of course. That sky was a blanket of grey and the water was dark and choppy. Kara didn’t mind though. The beach was the beach and she loved it.

She shrugged and looked along the sand.

“How about skipping stones?”

Lena seemed to be trying to bury herself inside her coat when Kara turned back to her. Her mouth and nose were hidden beneath her scarf but her eyes crinkled in Kara’s favourite kind of smile. Lena untucked one of her gloved hands from under her armpits and took Kara’s hand.

“I haven’t done that in years - not since Lex and I were little.”

Kara smiled. “I’ll teach you.” 

They walked along the beach collecting the flattest stones and piled them up in Kara’s arms. Once they had enough that they were up to Kara’s chin, they stopped and she put them down carefully. She picked one up and turned to Lena.

“So.” She showed Lena how she was holding the stone. “You put your hand like this with your index finger behind the stone. That gives you the control.” She turned so she was facing away from Lena, looking out at the sea and brought her arm back. “Bring your arm back, and then keep it level as you swing it forwards and let go.”

The stone bounced over the surface four times before sinking in with a plop. 

Kara grinned at Lena. “Ta da.”

Lena laughed and slid an arm around her waist, rubbing her back as Kara bent down to pick up another stone. “So are we just skipping stones or are we having a competition or something?”

Kara laughed. “You’re so competitive.” She kissed Lena on the cheek and handed her the rock. “We can have a competition if you want but you’re not allowed to be grumpy if I win.”

Lena rolled her eyes and stepped away, turning the stone over in her hand and looking out at the sea. “Show me the movement again?”

Instead of demonstrating, this time Kara walked around Lena and slid her hand down Lena’s right arm to her hand and put her left around Lena’s waist, hugging her close. “Like this.”

She brought Lena’s arm through the movement and Lena laughed.

“Kara, there is no way that this is a practical way to teach me how to skip rocks.”

Kara grinned into her neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is clearly the best way to show you.”

Lena hummed and turned around in Kara’s arms, winding her own around Kara’s neck. “I think you’re just trying to distract me so I don’t win.”

Kara brushed their noses together and stared down at Lena’s lips. “Maybe.”

Lena nipped at her bottom lip. “I’m still going to win,” she whispered before pulling away and turning to the sea. She drew her arm back and flung the stone across the water. It skipped a total of seven times.

Kara gaped at her. She looked between the spot where the rock had finally disappeared and Lena’s self satisfied smirk. “You little-” 

She grinned and dived for Lena, capturing her around the waist as she squealed and tried to run away.

Their pile of rocks was forgotten until they returned the next day after Kara demanded a rematch.


	9. Luthor

“Um, excuse me?”

Lena turned around to see a young girl looking up at her shyly, fiddling with a piece of paper. 

“Are you Lena Luthor?”

She tensed slightly but relaxed again when she felt Kara’s pinkie brush against her hand, as though wanting to comfort her but not wanting to make her uncomfortable since they were in public. Lena subtly linked their pinkies together and smiled at the girl.

“Yes, I am. Is there something I can do for you?”

The girl lit up. “Could I get your autograph?”

Lena was momentarily stunned but she smiled kindly and took the offered pen and paper. She noticed it was the back of a Noonan’s menu but didn’t say anything.

“What’s your name?”

The girl grinned and rocked up on her toes. “Alice. I want to be a scientist just like you when I’m older. I’ve read about all the stuff you’ve done and it’s so cool.”

The pen wavered in Lena’s hand and she was grateful when Kara put a hand on her back and took the attention for a moment.

“She is super cool isn’t she.” Kara grinned and Alice looked excited to have someone to talk about Lena and science with.

Lena tried to concentrate on what she was writing and not the enthusiastic praise coming from the conversation beside her. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes.

She gave Alice the brightest smile she could and handed back the pen and paper. “Well, when you’re older, be sure to apply for a job at L-corp. We’re always looking for talented new scientists.”

The girl looked at her with a mix of awe and pure happiness, thanking her profusely before running off. Lena took a shaky breath as Kara rubbed soothing circles on her back.

“I… I just need to use the restroom.”

She rushed to the toilets in the back corner of Noonan’s and leant against the sink. Of course, Kara followed her, shutting the door gently and gathering her up into a hug. Lena melted into her, hands fisted in her sweater between them, and let a few tears escape. Kara rubbed her back and placed a soft kiss to her hair. She pulled back slightly and cupped one of Lena’s cheeks, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

“Hey.” She smiled softly down at Lena. “You okay?”

Lena sniffed and nodded. She pulled back and dried her eyes with the heels of her palms. “Gosh, sorry. I’m such a mess.”

Kara frowned and stepped towards her, linking their fingers when Lena dropped her hands to her sides. “Hey, no. Don’t ever apologise for your emotions.”

Lena gave her a wobbly smile and toyed with her fingers. “Sorry. I mean… not sorry?”

Kara laughed and pulled her close again. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, smiling into her neck.

“So.” Kara gave her a little squeeze. “Do you believe that you’re good yet?”

She smiled down at Lena and Lena searched her face. She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to the unwavering faith Kara had in her.

She hummed and let her gaze drop to Kara’s lips. “I think I might need a little more convincing.”

Kara smirked. “Yeah?” She was now staring at Lena’s lips and Lena grinned. “How much did you want that coffee?”

Lena stepped back and took Kara’s hand, leading her out the toilets. “I think I can do without.”


	10. Ice

It all started with a offhand comment Lena made about wanting to go ice skating again. Now that Lena was clinging to her, 50ft above the sea, as Kara flew them to the surprise she had planned, Kara was starting to think she may have gone a little overboard. It was fine.

She landed by the Fortress of Solitude, Lena lifting her head from where it had been buried in Kara’s shoulder and looking around curiously. Kara gently set her down and, after steadying herself, Lena turned back to Kara with a confused frown.

“Why are we at the Fortress?”

Kara just smiled and took her hand, leading her inside. She stopped in the entryway and turned to Lena, biting her lip. 

“You have to close your eyes.”

Lena raised an eyebrow.

“It’s okay.” She put an arm around Lena’s shoulders and held her hand again with the other. “I won’t let you fall.”

Lena looked at her with a soft smile and closed her eyes.

Kara led her into the next room, looking around to make sure everything was still perfect. 

“Okay.” She watched Lena. “You can open your eyes now.”

Lena’s eyes fluttered open and she gazed in wonder at the sight before her. Kara had cleared the huge room so that the only thing left was a metal table beside them. It had been a storage table for weapons but Kara had carefully piled them up elsewhere like a very dangerous game of Jenga. On the table now, were two pairs of ice skates and a hot chocolate machine.

She had lined the walls with hundreds of fairy lights, reflecting in the high ceiling like stars in the night sky. Their light refracted in the ice crystals and sent miniature rainbows across the floor.

Lena turned her look of awe to Kara and Kara went to nervously adjust her glasses, forgetting they weren’t there and poking herself in the eye. Lena smiled at her softly and leaned up to kiss her. Kara rested her hands on Lena’s waist but she pulled away with a grin.

“Ice skating?”

Kara laughed and went to get the boots. She picked up the white pair that had a toe pick and a blade that was slightly extended at the back.

“Um.” She turned back to Lena with them and rubbed the back of her neck. “I got you figure skates because I just kind of assumed that that’s what you used.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and took the skates. “Well… you assumed correctly.”

Kara grinned and picked up her own black and orange speed skates.

She used superspeed to put them on and skated backwards away from Lena, poking her tongue out. Lena sat on the floor, lacing up her boots.

“That was cheating,” she grumbled.

Kara laughed and skated back over. She waited for Lena to be finished and pulled her up but Lena didn’t let go of her hand, interlacing their fingers as they skated around the room a few times. Kara swung herself round so she was skating backwards again, facing Lena and took her other hand.

“So. How does Lena Luthor know how to skate?”

Lena laughed. “You’ve met Lillian. Luthors can’t be caught dead not being good at something. I had figure skating and ice dancing lessons until I went to MIT.”

Kara lit up. “You can ice dance? Will you teach me?”

Lena laughed and stopped them skating. She placed Kara’s right hand at her hip and slid her own around the back of Kara’s neck. Slowly, she started them skating again but with more of a sway. She ran her hand down to Kara’s collarbone and took the hand that was on her hip with her other. Kara watched, mesmerised as she lifted Kara’s hand above them and pushed off her chest, spinning around on one foot and ending with her back to Kara’s front, skating backwards with her and pulling her arm around her waist. 

Kara blamed the fact that she was caught off guard for almost falling over and bringing Lena with her. Lena laughed and stopped them skating, turning to face Kara and swinging the hand she was still holding between them.

Kara pouted. “No fair. I don’t have the same skates. And you didn’t tell me you were going to do that.”

Lena nodded in mock seriousness and flicked Kara’s stuck out bottom lip with her index finger.

Kara’s frown turned into a smirk and Lena narrowed her eyes, pointing at Kara in warning. Kara skated towards her and Lena tried to skate backwards with a squeak but Kara’s arms were already around her waist, lifting her up off the ice and spinning them round. 

Lena laughed and batted at her shoulders. “Kara put me down!”

Kara stopped skating and grinned up at her, reflected lights twinkling in the crystals above her and soft rainbows dancing across her face. 

Kara let out a contented sigh and smiled softly. “Rao, I love you.”

Her eyes widened when she realised what she had just said and she almost dropped Lena. Lena looked slightly shocked for a moment and Kara started to panic but Lena smiled and cupped her cheeks gently. 

“I love you too.”

Kara couldn’t help the giddy smile that spread across her face. Lena pressed their lips together sweetly but they had to break apart after a moment because they were both smiling too much.

Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck and Kara felt her smile against her skin as she placed small kisses there. She gently put Lena down, keeping her hands on Lena’s hips as Lena slid hers around her neck.

“I have a question.” Lena twirled her fingers in the hairs at the back of Kara’s neck and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Anything.”

Lena raised her signature eyebrow. “Did you really bring a hot chocolate machine all the way up to the Fortress of Solitude?”


	11. Travel

Lena stood looking out over the unfamiliar city below, feeling like she should have a cord to twirl around her finger as she sighed down the phone pressed to her ear.

“I miss you.” Her voice was soft when she spoke, still a little unused to being vulnerable around other people.

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line before Kara’s voice came back just as gentle. “I miss you too.”

There was a knock at the door and Lena turned, trying not to look too mopey as Jess’ head appeared around the door. 

“You have five minutes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled politely and covered the end of her phone. “Thank you, Jess.”

Once Jess had retreated, Lena dropped the hand and groaned. 

Kara laughed and she pouted.

“Don’t laugh. You’re supposed to be the supportive girlfriend.”

She could feel Kara’s grin through the phone. “Mhm.”

She huffed and hung up. Kara’s contact photo appeared on her screen a moment later as the ghostbusters theme played and she wondered how Kara had changed her ringtone again without her knowing.

She answered, trying to keep the smile off her face.

“I’m sorryyy. I am actually very supportive of everything you do because you are super incredibly, brilliantly awesome and an amazing CEO and scientist and person in general who does so much good for this world and you’re just… swell.”

“Swell?” Lena asked in amusement, choosing to focus on the easiest part of that statement in case she started to cry.

“I’m a reporter not a thesaurus! I ran out of words, okay? Oh! Magnificent. There you go. Wonderful. Marvellous. Phenomenal. Ha! Look - I’m on a roll now.”

Lena laughed, her chest feeling light with an emotion it was far too early in this relationship to acknowledge. She smiled wistfully once their laughter had subsided.

“I wish you were here. It would make dealing with all these pretentious men in ill-fitted suits much more bearable.”

Kara hummed and she sighed.

“Okay. I have to go.”

They reluctantly said goodbye and Lena steeled herself to head into her next damage control meeting.

———

Lena was standing at the head of the long conference table, halfway through her pointed speech about how this had been an entirely avoidable situation, when she could have sworn she saw a blue and red figure streak across the sky. Luckily, her momentary silence was taken as a dramatic pause and only served to make the people listening squirm in their seats.

A minute later, however, she was interrupted by a much more noticeable distraction when Supergirl came crashing through the floor to ceiling windows, landing in a tangled pile of cape on the floor. She staggered to her feet, brushing off bits of glass and feathers as a pigeon escaped from her cape like a magic trick, cooing indignantly and flying back out the gaping hole. She swept her hair back off her face and put her hands on her hips in the classic Supergirl pose with a smile as though she hadn’t just tumbled through the window of Lena’s meeting with a bird.

“Hi,” Kara looked around brightly at the twelve pairs of stunned eyes staring at her. “Sorry about that. Got a bit lost.” She rocked on her toes, nodding awkwardly. “Google maps gets a bit confused by the whole flying thing.”

The ac hummed in the background as everyone in the room gaped at Kara.

Lena cleared her throat. “Right. Well, let’s continue this meeting tomorrow then. Perhaps in a room with a little less… ventilation.”

Nobody moved and Kara clapped her hands together, nodding. “Right. Yes. I should get back to my… superheroing.”

Lena watched as Supergirl backed out the room, continuing walking a few steps before she noticed the floor was no longer under her feet and she was stepping on air. She waved awkwardly and flew off. 

Lena snapped her laptop shut and the room seemed to unfreeze, everyone getting up to leave as though nothing had happened.

Lena made straight for her hotel room, pushing out onto the balcony and crossing her arms as she looked up at a sheepish Supergirl. Kara floated down to the balcony, twisting her cape together in her hands.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your meeting.”

Lena smiled softly and reached up to pluck a feather out of her hair.

Kara pouted. “The pigeons here are mean.”

Lena laughed and opened her arms for a hug. Kara immediately brightened up and squeezed her close. Lena sighed into her neck. She loved the way Kara smelled after she’d been flying - like fresh air.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Kara pulled back and looked down at her with that emotion she wasn’t ready to verbalise. She pressed up on her toes to distract herself with a kiss. She was scared of how fast she was falling but she was sure that Kara would always catch her, no matter how far away she was.


	12. Dress up

Kara bit her lip to stop her grin as she heard the front door close. 

“Kara?” Lena’s heels clicked on the hardwood floor of the hallway as Kara heard her make her way into the kitchen.

The baby on the changing table babbled up at Kara who put her finger to her lips with a grin. Kara did up the velcro and lifted her off the surface. They made their way downstairs and into the kitchen to see Lena with her back to them, ruffling an excited Krypto’s fur.

Kara grinned and held out the baby in front of her. “Hey, Lena: look.”

Lena spun around and took in the sight before her. She raised an eyebrow, not looking very impressed.

“Kara, did you dress our child in a supergirl onesie?”

Lori gurgled happily and kicked her feet, mouthing at her fist and drooling down her chin. Kara nodded excitedly.

Lena rolled her eyes and rounded the kitchen island with a smile. “And you wonder how people keep figuring out your identity.”

Kara pouted and Lena laughed, taking the baby from her and making faces at her as she talked excitedly in her baby language and grabbed some of Lena’s hair. Kara couldn’t help but smile again at the sight of the two of them. Lena turned and kissed Kara, resting Lori on her hip and presumably accepting her hair’s saliva-y fate. Kara grinned and wrapped an arm around Lena, putting the other gently on Lori’s back as Krypto came and sat beside them. 

Lena rested her head against Kara’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. “Well at least Lori doesn’t have your powers yet.”

Kara laughed and squeezed Lena close, resting her head on top of Lena’s and closing her eyes as she relaxed at the feeling of having her two favourite people (and dog) so close. 

Lori did a cute little sneeze and Kara’s eyes shot open as she heard a distinct sizzling noise. She felt Lena stiffen in her arms and slowly draw back from the hug. They both looked down at Lori with wide eyes as she looked at her own hand in curiosity. Lori giggled and looked up at them, proudly waving around the slightly smoking clump of hair that was no longer attached to the rest of Lena’s.

“Kara?”

Kara hummed, her eyes still glued to Lori’s chubby little hand that was now showing a curious Krypto her prize.

“Did Lori just heat vision off my hair?”

“Um…” Kara gulped. “Well I mean you did say the other day that you needed a haircut?”


	13. Lucky

“Mommy pleeeease.” 

Lena had to try very hard not to crack from the big blue eyes staring up at her in a pout that was possibly even harder to resist than Kara’s. She raised her signature eyebrow and leaned against the kitchen counter with a hand on her hip.

“Lori, I’ve already said no, okay?”

The grumpy toddler huffed and folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to cross them. Krypto came and sat next to her, panting happily up at Lena and no doubt wondering what they were doing. Deciding that Lena didn’t have any treats for them, she turned to Lori and gave her a lick. Lori laughed and flung her arms around Krypto’s neck, sinking them into the thick fur. Lena was grateful for the distraction and picked up the cereal box to put back in the cupboard.

“Ooo Lucky Charms?” Kara walked into the kitchen buttoning up her shirt and made her way around the kitchen island to give Krypto a stroke and pick up a cheering Lori. Lori threw her arms around Kara’s neck in a hug before looking back at Lena and clapping excitedly. Kara was matching her excitement despite not quite knowing what was going on.

Lena rolled her eyes and huffed. “No. No Lucky Charms.”

She put the box away and turned back to see two identical pouts that almost broke her resolve.

“Lucky Charms are a weekend cereal. We’re having porridge today.”

Lena had to stop herself laughing at the horrified looks she received.

Lori looked between Kara and Lena. “How ‘bout you have podge,” she leaned precariously forward in Kara’s arms, pointing at Lena, “and we have Lucky Charms.” She leaned back and patted Kara’s chest, looking proud of her solution. 

Lena looked to Kara and raised an eyebrow. Kara visibly schooled her features.

“No, Lori. Mommy’s right. We eat healthy breakfasts on weekdays.”

Lena smiled and kissed Kara on the cheek as Lori groaned, flopping her head back dramatically.

Lena set the bowls on the table as Kara put Lori in her seat. When she returned with the glasses of orange juice, Kara was clearly trying very hard to keep a neutral expression as she looked down at her breakfast. 

Lena smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. “Thank you.”

Kara’s expression softened and she smiled up at her. “I don’t need Lucky Charms when I’ve got you.”

Lena rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Kara’s shoulder as she sat down, wondering how she married such a dork.


	14. Midvale

They sat on the porch swing out the back, a blanket over their laps, as they watched Krypto bounding after a ball and then Alex chasing after her to get it back to throw again. It was a fairly cold day in Midvale, the sun occasionally peeking out from behind grey clouds. Eliza was inside cooking dinner that she had forbidden anyone from helping with and the smells of homemade food were wafting through the kitchen window.

“I was thinking.”

Kara looked over to see Lena looking down at her hands, twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

“Well… now that we’re engaged and…”

Kara tilted her head and frowned in confusion as to what could be making Lena so nervous. She reached out and took one of Lena’s hands in her own, giving her a reassuring smile. Lena smiled back gratefully and took a deep breath.

“I was thinking we should move in together. I mean could. Could move in together. If you wanted.” She looked away and bit her lip. “I was just thinking - we basically live together at my place now anyway but maybe we could get somewhere new. Somewhere that would be ours. And maybe we could get somewhere a little more out of town. With a garden for Krypto to run around in and enough space if we ever…”

She cut herself off and cleared her throat, looking down at their hands and playing with Kara’s fingers.

Kara studied her and smiled softly. She brought the fingers of her other hand up to Lena’s chin, gently turning her head towards her. Lena’s eyes followed last and she looked at Kara nervously.

Kara leaned forwards and pressed their lips together, feeling Lena melt against her. She smiled into the kiss and they had to pull apart, resting their foreheads together.

“Wow.” She grinned at Lena. “I didn’t know my rambling was contagious.”

Lena scoffed and hit her arm, pulling back. She pouted and crossed her arms, looking out at the garden. Kara laughed and pulled her close again, kissing all over the side of her face until she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Lena turned and looked at her again. Kara intertwined their fingers and looked down at them, biting her lip.

She smiled. “I think I’d really like that.”


	15. Kale

Lena had been dating Kara for a few months now and it was wonderful. She was the happiest she could remember being. Kara had come crashing into her life, dragging sunshine and friendships in with her. She had changed things, both big and small, and Lena wouldn’t dream of changing a thing back.

Kara’s presence could be seen in the soft blankets now draped over the back of Lena’s couch, the comfy clothes hanging in her closet, the novelty mugs in her kitchen cupboards that were bought because they were fun and not because they were needed.

Perhaps the most noticeable change, however, was Lena’s fridge. Where before it had been mostly empty, now it was constantly stocked to the point where she had to be careful when she opened it in case she were to be decapitated by a can of whipped cream. Most of the food was of questionable nutritional value but she always tried to keep at least a few vegetables shoved in between the boxes of leftover takeout.

Lena smiled at the pictures of her and Kara stuck to the fridge with little rainbow magnets as she opened the door. She rifled through one of the drawers, making a face at the cheese sticks she pulled out, in search of something remotely healthy.

“Kara?” 

Kara’s head poked over the back of the couch with a hum, cheeks puffed out with chips. 

Lena smiled at her from round the fridge door. “Have you seen the kale? I’m sure I bought some the other day.”

Kara slowly bit down on the chips with a crunch and swallowed the entire mouthful. She shook her head. Lena frowned back at the fridge and sighed, opting to go find some crackers instead.

She didn’t think much of it until the same thing happened another four times.

Kara was relaxed back on the bed reading when Lena found her. Her eyes widened slightly over the top of her book as Lena put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

“Kara.”

Lena watched as she slid a little way down the headboard, raising her book slightly in protection. “Yes?”

Lena dropped her hands from her hips and sauntered over to her, feigning confusion. “You wouldn’t happen to know what happened to that kale I bought, would you?”

She gently removed the book from Kara’s hands, replacing the bookmark and setting it on the bedside table as she swung a leg over Kara’s, hands snaking around her neck. 

Kara’s hands came to rest on her hips and she gulped. “Um… no.”

Lena frowned and ran a hand down to Kara’s collarbone, playing with the ends of her hair. “You know… you can tell me if you ate it. I won’t be mad, I was just curious.”

Kara blinked. “Er… yes! That’s what happened. I ate it. You know me with my extra calorie intake and love of food. I’m sorry, Lena.”

Lena smiled and tapped Kara’s chest. “That’s okay.” She kissed her, Kara chasing her lips as she pulled back. “I’ll just have to get extra next time.”


	16. Water

Lori stamped down the hall, chubby little hands clasped around Kara’s index fingers above her to steady herself. They were almost at the bathroom (which Lori had insisted on walking herself to) when there was a shout from within.

“Krypto no!”

Kara’s eyes widened at the sound of an almighty splash and stopped Lori just outside the door. Carefully pushing it open, she had to stop herself from laughing at the sight before her. 

Krypto was panting happily, sitting in the bath with bits of bath foam all over her, tail sloshing more water over the side, while Lena knelt beside the bath, completely drenched and not looking impressed.

Kara put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter as Lena glared at her. Lori giggled happily and wobbled into the room, feet slapping on the tiles. She steadied herself on the edge of the bath and squealed when Krypto licked her face. 

Kara saw Lena’s grumpy expression crack as she watched Lori pat the water, sending bubbles up around her that Krypto then tried to eat out of the air.

She made her way over and stroked a hand through Lena’s wet hair. Lena smiled softly up at her.

“Dog or baby?”

Kara laughed. “I’ll take Lori this time.”

Kara put her new favourite picture up on the fridge the next day. It was a selfie she had taken of the four of them - her with a bubble moustache, Lori holding her shoulder and grinning at the camera with her short hair in a shampoo spike on top of her head, and Lena with her nose scrunched up adorably as Krypto licked the side of her face, covered in bubbles.


	17. Beautiful

Lena closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air. She smiled at the familiar sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below and the feel of the wind whipping back her hair. Behind them was miles and miles of green and in front the sea stretched out to the horizon. The sun hung low in the sky and gave the grey clouds shining golden outlines.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Kara hummed beside her. Lena could tell she wasn’t looking at the view and grinned.

“You better not be looking at me because that would be incredibly cheesy.” She turned to raise an eyebrow at Kara who ducked her head and adjusted her glasses with a nervous laugh.

Lena frowned at the way she was twisting her fingers together and took one of her hands. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

Kara nodded and smiled at her but it didn’t reach her eyes in her usual brilliant Kara Danvers smile. She bit her lip and looked out over the water, the crinkle appearing between her brows. Lena reached out and smoothed her thumb over it and Kara visibly relaxed, closing her eyes and letting the tension seep out her shoulders. She looked down at their joined hands and played with Lena’s fingers.

“Lena…” She faltered, looking up and searching for something in her eyes. Lena looked back at her with nothing but patience and affection and she smiled, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear.

“You really are beautiful, you know.” She smiled down at their hands. “And not just because you have the most mesmerising eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Lena laughed and Kara grinned up at her.

“No but I mean it, Lena. You are such an amazing person. You care so much and you try every day to make the world just a little better than it was yesterday. And you pretend you’re not but really you’re just a big softie who cries at Pixar films and has an album of pictures of just me and you and Krypto on your phone.”

Kara laughed at her shocked expression and she blushed.

“I love waking up to you in the mornings all grumpy for five minutes and then acting like you’ve been up for hours. I love the way you scrunch your nose up when you laugh, how you snuggle into me on the couch, and how you always do half the crossword and leave the other half for me.”

Lena smiled softly up her as she bit her lip and ducked her head.

“Lena, even though we’re thousands of miles from either of our apartments back in National City… I don’t feel homesick. Because my home is wherever you are.”

Lena felt her heart melting and squeezed Kara’s hand in her own.

“I want to be able to say ‘I’m going home’ and mean I’m coming back to you. Lena, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Her heart stopped and then started thudding in her chest as Kara reached into her pocket and got down on one knee. Lena gripped her hand harder.

“Lena.”

She was sure she stopped breathing.

“Will you marry me?”

Kara held out a simple silver band with three small green gems, the middle slightly larger than the other two, and looked up at her with so much hope and love that Lena immediately dropped to her knees in front of her, cupping her jaw and kissing her. The grass was slightly damp and soaking through her jeans but she couldn’t care less. When she pulled back they were both crying and she nodded profusely.

“Yes - of course I’ll marry you.”

Kara’s brilliant smile was back as she slid the ring onto Lena’s finger and they kissed again.

Kara pulled back and wiped a tear from her cheek. “See - I told you you were a secret softie.”

Lena laughed and shook her head affectionately. “Shut up and kiss me, my beautiful wife-to-be.”


	18. Garden

Kara slumped back against the front door and sighed deeply. It had been a long day. She put her satchel on the dresser by the door and slipped out of her oxfords, padding down the hall to the kitchen. She frowned at the absence of an excited dog or child coming to greet her.

Pouring herself a glass of water, she leant back against the counter and rolled her shoulders and neck to try to release some tension. A squeal and laughter came from the garden and she looked out the window with a grin.

She slid open the glass door and stepped out onto the patio. Lena was chasing Lori around the garden while Krypto bounded around, not sure who’s side she was on. Kara took in the sight, letting it melt away the stress of the day, as Lena grabbed Lori and lifted her up into the air, spinning her round.

“Mama!” Lori ran towards her when she saw her, Krypto not far behind.

Kara lit up, scooping up Lori and squeezing her tight as her little arms and legs wound around her. Krypto was excitedly nuzzling her leg and she reached down to scratch behind her ears as she settled Lori on her hip.

“What have you been up to today, monkey?”

Lori clapped her hands. “We made cookies!”

Kara gasped. “You did? Did you save me any?”

Lori nodded exaggeratedly and Kara looked to Lena who was sauntering over. Lena put an arm around her waist and a hand on her chest as she leaned up to kiss her.

Kara grinned down at her. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Lori shook her shoulder, obviously not liking the lack of attention. “Mama, are you going to play with us now?”

Kara smiled at her. “Well-” She cut herself off and made a show of looking around with a gasp. “Lori, what’s that noise?”

Lori frowned and looked around.

Kara stomped her feet slowly on the ground. “Oh no. I think…” She looked at Lori with wide eyes. “It’s… the tickle monster!”

Lori squealed and wiggled to get down, running off across the grass as soon as Kara let go of her. 

Kara spent the next hour chasing them all around the garden, occasionally helped by Krypto, until they flopped down, exhausted, and decided to go inside for cookies and hot chocolate. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all.


	19. Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jem (Alex and Kelly’s kid) is supposed to be a year younger than Lori but in my mind Lena was pregnant with Lori while Jem was adopted a few years after. That’s why he’s not in the day 24 fic.

Lori squealed in delight as she plunged her hand into the slimy insides of her pumpkin. Lena laughed, hands hovering by Lori to make sure she didn’t fall from the kitchen island chair she was standing on in her excitement. 

Kelly smiled and passed her a glass of strawberry lemonade (or ‘the blood juice’ as Lori liked to dramatically call it) over the countertop. 

Kara was on the right side of the island, pumpkin already neatly gutted, carefully carving something she wouldn't let Lena see. Lena was helping Lori (although Lori was adamant she did not need help and so Lena was mostly just enjoying the drinks and snacks and talking with Kelly) and Alex was on the left with Jem in her lap, doing the worst part for him because he didn’t like the texture. 

Lori had no such qualms and was busy flinging pumpkin guts all over the kitchen. (Krypto was happy to lick up any that landed on the floor.)

“What are you making there, Lori?” Kelly nodded to her pumpkin and Lori beamed up at her.

“Evil zombie pumpkin!”

Kelly was clearly trying to hold back a smile and nodded in respect. Lori just grinned manically down at her hand as pumpkin oozed out between her fingers when she made a fist.

Lena laughed at her crazy child and tried to tuck some of her unruly curls behind her ear. She looked over to where Jem was quite content to simply sit and watch Alex work.

“What about you, Jem?”

His big brown eyes looked up at her before looking at Alex. 

Alex smiled down at him and rubbed his back. “What do you wanna make?”

Jem bit his lip and twisted his little hands in his tutu that he had been so excited to show Lena earlier as he thought. He cupped his hands around his mouth and Alex leaned down to let him whisper in her ear. 

She nodded and grinned down at him. “Yeah, we can do that. Do you want to tell Lena?”

Jem beamed and turned to Lena. “Dinosaur!”

Lena smiled. “Like the one on your shirt?”

He looked down as though he had forgotten what he was wearing and lit up when he saw that there was in fact a stegosaurus on his shirt. He nodded excitedly and Alex ruffled his little afro before getting back to work.

Lena turned to Kara who had her crinkle showing and tongue poking out the side of her mouth in concentration. Lena smirked.

“How about you, Kara?”

“Hm?” Kara didn’t look up, obviously too engrossed in her pumpkin carving to have been listening to the conversation.

“What are you making?”

Kara raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. “Don’t try to trick me into telling you when I’m distracted.”

Lena looked away innocently. “What? Me? Never.”

Kara just shook her head and got back to work.

Lena mourned her beautifully clean kitchen but she figured it was well worth it for the looks on the kids’ faces when they were done.

Lori was cackling madly at hers which had two triangle eyes and pumpkin guts spilling out the mouth (which, she explained, were the brains being eaten by her evil zombie pumpkin).

Jem, on the other hand, was going around tapping people’s legs and proudly leading them over to see his stegosaurus that Alex had helped him cut out. He watched in awe as the flame flickered inside and then went to go find someone else to show. The fact that there were only five other people there meant they were all excitedly shown the pumpkin several times.

Kara finally jumped up and put her hands on her hips with a grin. “Done!”

They all turned to her to watch her turn her pumpkin around for them to see while Lori did a drumroll on the counter.

“Ta da!”

Instead of cutting straight through the pumpkin, Kara had carefully scraped away at the skin, going deeper or shallower to add shading to her work of art. She had beautifully rendered a hovering figure with pale hair and a cape, bridal carrying a dark haired figure whose hand obscured a familiar crest.

Lena took a moment to be stunned by her wife’s amazing artistic skills before she raised an eyebrow. “Did you make yourself rescuing me on a pumpkin?”

Kara grinned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s clearly just a nondescript, very handsome superhero and her amazing wife.”

Lena stepped forwards with a hum, pushing up on her toes to kiss Kara. “Sure it is.”


	20. Game

“Let’s play mario kart!”

The room groaned as Kara jumped up to set up the tv.

Lena frowned to Alex. “What’s wrong with mario kart?”

Alex shook her head. “Nothing - Kara just suggests it every time because she knows she’ll win.”

Kara grinned at Lena who raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Winn and Nia “ooo”ed, clearly more interested now that Kara might have a challenger, even though it would make their own chances of winning even slimmer.

Kara raised her eyebrows in amusement. 

Lena smirked and leaned back into the couch, crossing a leg over the other and sipping her wine. “Maybe that’s because you haven’t had me here before.”

Alex looked impressed. She grabbed a remote from the coffee table and handed it to Lena. “Alright, Luthor, let’s see what you got.”

Kara smiled at the way everyone seemed to be getting on so well.

The first race was played by Kara, Lena, Winn and Nia. The loser of each race would swap out with someone new.

Kara grinned, her leg bouncing up and down in anticipation as the lights counted down. It was a close race most of the way, Kara and Lena neck and neck with Nia not far behind. It was only in the final seconds that Lena managed to pull ahead and cross the line first.

Lena sipped her wine smugly as everyone cheered. 

Kara laughed and nodded. “Alright. Let’s see if you can keep it up for the next three.”

Winn swapped out with Kelly for the second race. It was close again but this time Kara managed to get first place.

The third race was played by Kara, Lena, Kelly, and Alex and was won again by Lena, Kara a close second, and Alex in third.

Kara was bouncing in her seat by the fourth and final race. In order to tie she’d have to come first, and in order to win Lena would have to come third or lower. She would be a good sport whatever the outcome but her long held title of mario kart champion was hanging in the balance.

The race started with Lena in first, Kara in second, Alex in third, and James in sixth. Kara glanced over at Lena as the ‘3’ flashed on the screen. Lena wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. After ‘2’ they all pressed down on their remotes, eyes locked on the screen as their engines revved. Everyone in the room leaned forwards and held their breath on ‘1’.

‘Go!’ 

They sped away from the starting line and round the first corner of the track. Kara leaned with Yoshi as he turned.

No one spoke for the whole race but Kara could feel the tension building as they approached the finish line on the third lap. Kara and Lena were exactly equal, bashing against each other as they raced towards it. 

It was only a second before she crossed the line that Kara bumped against Lena once more and Lena’s kart skidded to the side and into the finish line post. Kara sailed over the line, eyes wide with shock as Alex crossed second while Lena was reversing away from the pole and crossing the line.

The room was silent for a second before everyone groaned. Lena laughed and they all congratulated Kara.

It wasn’t until everyone else left that Kara slid up behind Lena in the kitchen, winding her arms around Lena’s waist with a pout. “Did you let me win?”

Lena turned around in her arms, sliding her own around Kara’s neck with a smile. “No,” she replied innocently.

Kara narrowed her eyes and hummed. “So you just happened to swerve and hit the post at the last second?”

Lena pressed brushed their noses together, staring down at Kara’s lips. “Maybe I can make it up to you?”

Kara lit up and pulled back. “Rematch?”

Lena laughed and nodded. “Rematch.”


	21. Danvers

Lena sat down, picking up her glass of champagne and not even attempting to tamp down the smile that had been on her face all day as she watched Kara, Nia, James and Winn dance crazily to 80s music in their formal wear. Kara was wearing a beautiful deep blue Kryptonian suit with gold embroidery and a silky cape, clasped at one shoulder, that swung out behind her as she danced. It was utterly breathtaking and Lena was so glad it’s what Kara had decided to go with.

Alex flopped down in the seat beside her. “I will admit the bow tie on Krypto is adorable but you better not tell Kara.”

Lena laughed. Krypto was happily wandering around, preening at the attention from all the guests. “I don’t know how I let Kara talk me into letting the dog be our ring bearer.”

Alex grinned. “We all know it’s because you’re absolutely weak for my sister.”

Lena blushed and ducked her head, absentmindedly playing with the rings on her finger.

“So.”

Lena looked over to Alex who was leaning back in her chair, bow tie hanging undone around her neck and glass of champagne in hand, smirking.

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers, how does it feel to be a married woman?”

Lena smiled and looked over to where Kara was doing the macarena. “Super.”

Alex groaned. “Tell me you didn’t just make a pun. God, my sister has corrupted you beyond saving.”

Lena laughed and sipped her champagne happily. “Well you’ll have to deal with it because now I am officially a Danvers.”

Alex shook her head and bumped their shoulders together. “You already were.”


	22. Whiskey

“Hello?” Kara put a hand on the wall by the door to steady herself as she took off her shoes.

There was no reply but Kara could hear giggling coming from the living room. She smiled and shook her head, following the noise.

Kara had had to cancel on sister night with Alex to work late and so Alex had asked Lena if she wanted to have a sister night. Lena had been shocked but happily accepted, only crying a little when she was alone with Kara later on.

Kara stood in the living room doorway with her hands on her hips as she took in the sight before her. There was some expensive looking whiskey on the coffee table which likely played a part in getting Alex and Lena in their current state. 

Kara wouldn’t say they were completely drunk, just… very tipsy. They were each sitting against an arm of the couch, sinking down into it, kicking at each other’s feet and giggling uncontrollably.

Alex was the first to see Kara, gasping and holding her arms wide as if about to hug her from across the room.

“Kara!”

Lena immediately whipped her head around to see if Kara was in fact there, almost falling off the couch from the movement.

“Tell Lena I could totally beat her in a fight!”

Kara’s eyebrows went up as she looked between the two.

Lena shuffled round so she could see Kara without ending up on the floor. “No, Kara, tell her I would win - I could definitely beat her at fencing.”

Alex scoffed. “Yeah but I could totally beat you without your fancy stick.”

Kara laughed and made her way over to them.

Lena pouted and made grabby hands at her and Alex kicked at her leg. Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, feeling her melt into it with a happy sigh. 

Alex had apparently been distracted by her empty whiskey glass. She tipped it upside down and frowned when no liquid came out. Kara grabbed the bottle from the coffee table before Alex could reach for it.

“I think you guys have had enough for tonight.”

Alex groaned and stood up, swaying slightly. “Fine. I’m taking your spare room.”

Kara shook her head affectionately as she watched Alex stumble down the hall in an almost straight line.

Lena nuzzled into her side and she looked down at her, resuming the movement of her hand over Lena’s hair.

“Hey.”

Lena smiled up at her sleepily.

“How about we get you to bed?”

Lena hummed but made no attempt to stand, pressing her face into Kara’s shirt. 

Kara laughed. “Want me to carry you?”

Lena nodded into her stomach.

She bent down and scooped Lena up, Lena’s arms winding around her neck, face buried in her shoulder. Kara kissed the top of her head and carried her down the hall, soft and floppy in her arms like a cat.

Lena hummed and nosed into her neck. “You smell good.”

Kara laughed and nudged their bedroom door open with her foot. “Thank you.”

She pulled back the covers on the bed and gently lay Lena down. 

“Um, Lena?”

Lena grunted in acknowledgment, eyes still closed.

“You can let go of my neck now.”

Lena frowned adorably and pulled Kara’s head further down with a grumble. Kara sighed, smiling fondly down at her, and climbed awkwardly into the bed beside her. Lena immediately snuggled closer, one of her legs thrown over Kara’s hips to cling to her like a koala. Kara resigned herself to sleeping in her clothes for the night and relaxed into the warmth of holding Lena close.


	23. Undress

Lena wound her fingers into Kara’s hair as Kara’s hands flattened against her lower back and pulled her closer. Their kisses were messy and heated, both too distracted to bother pausing the film that was playing in the background.

Kara’s hands slid down her sides to her hips, playing with the hem of Lena’s t-shirt. Lena’s brain wasn’t processing much other than the feel of Kara’s lips against her own so it took her a moment to notice Kara’s silent question. 

She pulled back minutely, breathing heavily, and lifted her arms for Kara to rid her of her top. It was a little clumsy and the shirt got momentarily stuck at her elbows but then they were kissing again and Lena didn’t have the brain power to consciously think that perhaps it was because this was further than they’d ever been before.

Kara ran her hands up Lena’s upper arms to her shoulders and Lena broke the kiss to suck in a breath at the feeling. She shivered as Kara’s hands continued down her spine and settled at her hips.

Suddenly Lena was very aware of Kara’s hands on her, fingers flexing against the soft flesh. Her hands froze in Kara’s hair. She stopped kissing Kara for a second before starting again, trying to ignore the thoughts threatening the edges of her mind. 

But, of course, sweet, kind Kara noticed. She pulled back and brought one of her hands up to cup Lena’s jaw.

“You okay?”

Lena nodded but Kara searched her face, crinkle showing. Lena clenched her jaw, cursing herself at not hiding her discomfort better and worrying Kara.

Kara stroked her thumb across Lena’s cheek. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was pushing you to do something you don’t want to or aren’t ready for.”

Lena shook her head vehemently, hating that she’d made Kara feel like she’d done something wrong. “No, Kara, it’s my fault. I’m fine.”

Kara gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. When her crinkle didn’t disappear, Lena slid her fingers out of Kara’s hair, resting one hand on Kara’s collar and winding the other around her own waist. She knew it was a mistake when Kara’s eyes followed the movement before looking back up, clearly realising Lena’s discomfort.

Lena looked away but Kara gently guided her face back to look at her. 

“Lena, you know you can always tell me to stop or slow down if I do something you’re not comfortable with, right? And you never have to give me a reason if you don’t want to. But can I ask…” She bit her lip. “Lena, are you nervous about me seeing your body?”

Lena looked down, unable to meet her eyes. She hated the way the swell of her stomach came out further than the waist of her jeans, and the faint red line where her skin met when she had been sitting slouched while they watched the movie. “I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid.”

“Hey, no.” Kara brought her other hand up to Lena’s jaw. “Your feelings are never stupid. I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Lena frowned questioningly and looked back up.

“Lena, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

She looked so earnest that Lena could almost believe it.

“And if I have to spend the rest of my life helping you see that, then I will.”

She wiped away a tear that had escaped Lena’s eye and Lena buried her face in Kara’s shoulder, arms clinging to her back as she let the tears roll down her cheeks. Kara caressed her head with one hand and kept the other on Lena’s upper arm, clearly not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

It was a few minutes before Lena pulled back and wiped at her eyes. Kara gave her a soft smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Wanna continue watching?”

Lena nodded and swung her leg back over Kara’s lap to sit beside her. Kara handed her her shirt and rewound the movie while she put it back on. She snuggled into Kara’s side, lacing their fingers together.

She wasn’t really watching the movie, playing with Kara’s fingers while she thought instead. “It’s not that I don’t want to.”

Kara paused the movie and turned to her with patient curiosity.

“Because I do. I just… it might take me a while to get comfortable.”

Kara kissed the top of her head and rested their foreheads together. “We can take things at whatever pace you want. I’m just happy to get to spend time with you.”

They cuddled back up together and, although it would take time for Lena to build her self confidence, she knew Kara would be there the whole way.


	24. Cold

Kara held Lori close as she crouched down behind the low wall, breathing heavily. She loosened her grip and turned Lori to face her. Bringing her finger to her lips to make sure Lori kept quiet, she gathered some of the powder by her feet and chanced a glance over the top of the wall. 

She was immediately hit in the forehead and Lori burst out laughing beside her as Alex cheered from the other side of the garden. She grinned and wiped the snow off her face.

She glared at Lena’s smug grin and hurled her snowball across their defence. Lena ducked behind her and Alex’s snow wall just in time and came back up, poking her tongue out. 

Kara dodged a throw by Alex and crouched down with Lori again. She compacted a little bit of snow together and pressed it into Lori’s little mittened hands as she jumped up and down excitedly. She was glad Lena and Alex weren’t mean enough to pelt the toddler with snowballs even though she was clearly visible above their defense.

“Ok, Lori.” Kara gathered her own weapon and gave Lori her most serious look. “On three. One. Two. THREE!”

Kara jumped up and flung her snowball straight into Alex’s shoulder as Lori’s crumbled two feet in front of them, both screaming in some kind of battle cry. Alex roared back and jumped up to match Kara as they both grabbed handfuls of snow and launched half formed snowballs at each other. Lena was still making use of their defense, popping up and down to hit Kara with devastating precision. Lori was hopeless at making or throwing snowballs but was laughing uproariously and having the time of her life.

Krypto perked up at the noise everyone was making and joined in the excitement, trying to catch the snowballs midair and getting confused when they disappeared as they landed. 

Kara was too busy madly catapulting snow at Alex to notice what Lena was doing until it was too late. Krypto was sitting next to Lena with her tail thumping excitedly, watching Lena’s hand intently. Kara saw Lena’s evil grin but realised her plan a moment too late. She hurled the snowball at Kara and Krypto propelled herself forwards, chasing after it. She collided with Kara’s chest, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

“Quick Lori, get Mama!” Kara could hear the glee in Lena’s voice as she ran across the garden with Alex and turned her own daughter against her. Lori flopped down on Kara’s chest, giggling, as Lena and Alex got to her and pelted her with snow from above and Krypto licked her face.

Her stomach hurt from laughing as she pushed Krypto off and sat up, capturing a squealing Lori. 

“You little traitor! You were supposed to be on my team.” Lori just laughed and squirmed in her arms as Lena and Alex flopped down in the snow beside them.

Alex leaned back on her hands, breathing heavily and Lena pulled Krypto close to her, ruffling his fur. Lori relaxed back onto Kara’s chest as she sat in her lap and they all stayed there there contentedly until Eliza called them in for hot chocolate.


	25. Day

When Lena woke, it was to a disappointing lack of a girlfriend in her bed. She supposed it was a hazard of dating a superhero.

She sighed and stretched in the slither of sun coming through the curtains like a cat. Rolling over, she reached for her phone, wincing at the bright light of the screen.

The screen displayed a time that was most definitely later than her alarm was supposed have gone off. She gasped and sat up, throwing off the covers.

“Whoa! Relax, you’re not late.” Kara came into the room, carefully carrying a tray piled high with pancakes, two steaming mugs of coffee, and a vase filled with plumerias.

Lena raised her eyebrows in surprise, momentarily forgetting her panic.

Kara gently set the tray down on her bedside table before squiggling back into bed and pulling the covers back over both their laps. She grinned and kissed Lena on the cheek.

“Happy birthday!”

Lena looked at her in awe. She flung her arms around Kara’s middle and buried her face in her neck. “You remembered,” she whispered.

Kara pulled back slightly to look at her in confusion. She tucked a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “Of course I did. Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Lena shrugged and looked down. “The Luthors never really celebrated birthdays.”

Kara put her index finger under Lena’s chin and gently tipped her head back up. “Well, would you like to change that?”

Lena smiled softly and nodded before frowning. “But I have work today.” Her eyes widened as she remembered the time. “And I’m late!”

Kara laughed and shook her head, putting a hand over Lena’s thigh to stop her from getting up. “I organised with Jess a month or two ago so that she didn’t arrange anything for you today.” She twisted her fingers together, looking nervous all of a sudden. “I hope that’s okay.”

Lena searched her girlfriend’s face in awe. She cupped Kara’s jaw and kissed her, feeling her relax into the kiss. She rested their foreheads together when she pulled back. “So what are we doing today?”

Kara lit up. She turned around, picking up the tray and carefully setting it over Lena’s legs. “Well, I made you breakfast in bed, first of all. And you can spend as long as you like relaxing here. And then when you want to get up I have something planned but we can do it at any time so there’s no rush. Alex and J’onn are covering for me and I’ll only be called in for super emergencies so we can spend the day together.”

Lena couldn’t help but lean over and kiss her again. Kara had a dopey grin on her face when she pulled back.

“So.” Lena grinned. “Are you going to help me with all these pancakes?”

———

It was about midday by the time they actually got up. Kara had insisted she wear something casual and comfortable, so she was dressed in a soft sweater and jeans as Kara stopped the bike she had borrowed from Alex in a small street in a quiet part of the city.

Lena climbed off the bike and handed the helmet back to Kara as she looked around. Kara took her hand and led her towards an old looking building squished between two larger ones. 

The door and windows were painted dark blue and a hand painted wooden sign hung over the door. It had a picture of a book, a feather pen, and an ink pot on it with ‘The Inkwell’ written over the top in cursive.

“A bookshop?”

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. “Well, I just thought… I know how much you love books and quiet days and I thought you’d prefer this to somewhere busy.”

Lena kissed her cheek and gave the hand she was holding a little squeeze. “It’s perfect.”

———

The bookshop had three floors, bookcases lining the walls of each. There was a staircase in the middle with comfy seating behind it on each floor and old bulbs in all the lamps that gave the whole place a warm yellow glow.

The man behind the counter had shaggy grey hair and a pair of thin-framed circular glasses. He nodded and smiled to Kara when they entered but left them to their own devices other than that.

There didn’t seem to be anyone else in the shop the whole time they were there and it made Lena wonder if Kara had had something to do with that.

Lena spent the afternoon wandering through the stacks of books and lazing on the couches with Kara, reading. It was the most relaxing day she had had in a very long time.

It was early evening by the time they left, Kara carrying a pile of hardback books she had seen Lena get engrossed in and very generously insisted on buying her.

Kara told her she had one more thing planned and so she happily hugged Kara around the waist as she drove them through the city.

———

Kara pulled up outside her own apartment block and shut off the engine. She turned around and grinned at Lena. “We’re here.”

Kara held her hand all the way up to her door until she had to use both to find her keys and let them in.

The apartment was filled with candles, the table laid with Kara’s best tableware, and a vase of roses sat in the middle. Alex was standing sheepishly by the oven.

“Sorry - the food needs a few more minutes.” 

Kara laughed and thanked her for helping as she collected her things and Lena looked around in awe.

Alex stopped in front of her before she left and opened her arms for a hug. “Happy birthday, Lena.”

Lena hugged her tight and thanked her.

After Kara had shown her out, she put her phone on the kitchen island and started a slow song. She came back to stand in front of Lena and held out a hand.

“Since the food will be a few minutes… may I have this dance?

Lena smiled and stepped into her embrace, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder as they swayed between the dining table and the kitchen island.

Lena sniffled and Kara pulled back slightly to look down at her. “Hey, you okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “Just a little emotional. I can’t believe you did all this for me.”

Kara kissed her forehead. “It’s your birthday, Lena. It’s a celebration of your existence. And I, for one, am so very happy you exist.”

Lena laughed and kissed her. “I’m very glad you exist too.”

She snuggled into Kara’s sweater as she hugged her close. 

“Happy birthday, Lena.”


	26. Diamond

It was past midnight. It was past midnight and Kara was sat at kitchen island in Lena’s apartment, yawning, as she desperately tried to finish the notes for her next article. Normally it was Lena that was working late into the night, with Kara trying to persuade her to come to bed, but tonight it was Kara who was trying futilely to concentrate as she tried to tune her superhearing away from Lena whispering to her from the bedroom.

Kara tried valiantly to keep scribbling her notes, even as she heard Lena padding barefoot down the hallway. She lasted about thirty seconds before she turned to see Lena leaning against the kitchen wall, watching her. She looked all sleepy and soft, her skin even paler in the moonlight, and her dark hair slightly mussed up. Her face was free from makeup and she was wearing Kara’s old T-shirt. Only Kara’s old T-shirt.

Lena smirked as Kara’s jaw dropped. She blamed the fact that it was very late and she was very tired and Lena was very pretty. 

Kara looked down at her hand as her favourite pencil with the monkey on the end turned to dust and slipped through her fingers onto Lena’s very expensive floor.

“Shoot.” Kara jumped up from her stool and looked at Lena who was now staring at the pile of not-so-pencil-anymore. “Sorry - I’ll clean that up.”

She rushed off to grab the dustpan and brush from the closet in the hallway.

When she got back to the kitchen Lena had moved from the wall and was now standing in front of the pile of pencil dust, staring down at it. Kara came and stood next to her.

“Sorry.”

When Lena just continued to stare at the floor, Kara followed her gaze down and her eyes widened as she caught sight of something sparkling in the moonlight.

“Kara?”

She bit her lip.

“Did you just compress the graphite from your pencil into a diamond?”

Kara sighed. “Shoot. Not again.”


	27. Desk

The first time it happened, Lena spent the entire morning panicking and getting very little work done as she tried to figure out if she’d forgotten something about that day.

She hadn’t seen Kara in a few days but they had agreed over text to have lunch together. (Although they probably would have even if they had seen each other.)

So when she walked into her office that morning to the sight of her favourite coffee on her desk with a bright yellow post-it note stuck on top, to say she was confused would be an understatement.

The note read:

  * _See you latte!_



It had a little smiley face drawn underneath and was so typically Kara that Lena couldn’t help the bright smile that spread across her face.

Until she started to wonder why Kara had left her a coffee and a cute note. They were meeting for lunch later. What had she forgotten? An anniversary? They had only been dating for about a month and a half. People didn’t celebrate month-and-a-half-iversarries did they? Valentines day? No, it was summer. Half Christmas? That wasn’t a thing, was it?

She resolved to work it out when they met for lunch. Unfortunately, that didn’t really help with the panicking until then.

Kara showed up around 1:00pm with a bag of chinese food and a hug that managed to ease Lena’s nerves a little. But the longer their lunch went on, the more confused she became. There didn’t seem to be anything different about this lunch from normal and Kara hadn’t made any allusions to any special occasion.

After an hour of wonderful and anxiety-inducing time with Kara, Lena snapped.

Kara was in the middle of telling her about her latest disagreement with Snapper when Lena blurted out, “I don’t understand the coffee.”

Kara blinked, arm frozen in the middle of a gesture.

Lena cleared her throat, attempting to gain some composure. “The coffee. From this morning. I don’ t understand.”

Kara adjusted her glasses with an awkward chuckle. “Oh. Well it was just a pun. You know - like ‘see you later’ but ‘see you latte’ because… coffee. And I was going to see you later. Now.”

Lena frowned. “Yes I got that but why?”

“Why?” Kara now also seemed confused and this was not what Lena wanted to happen.

“Why did you get me coffee and write me a pun?”

“Um…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Because I thought you’d like it?” 

And once again, Kara defied everything the Luthors had taught her.

“You just did it because you thought I’d like it? There was no purpose?”

Kara frowned. “Well, I mean, the purpose was to make you happy.” She twisted her fingers together and looked away. “But you’re right - it was stupid. Sorry.”

Lena’s eyes widened and she put a hand over Kara’s. “No! No, that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry. It was wonderful - I’m just not used to people doing nice things for me unless it’s for an occasion or they want something.” 

Kara stared at her for a moment before hugging her tight. Lena rested her head on her shoulder, arms winding around her waist.

“I’ve never had someone who just wanted me for me - it’s taking me a little while to get used to.”

Kara squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. “Well I’ll be here the whole way.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

———

After that it became something that Kara just did. Whenever they hadn’t seen each other for a while, or Kara had had to leave early for Supergirl duties, or just because, there would be something waiting for Lena on her desk with a little note and a pun to match. Like:

  * _Sorry I had to leave before you got up - hope you’re croissn’t_



(It took her a full half hour to realise Kara had tried to abbreviate ‘not cross’ to croissant. She would never admit she laughed when she got it.

She got out her phone and texted Kara immediately.

**_That was terrible._ **

**_Even for you._ **

Kara replied almost instantly.

**_Hey! :(_ **

**_You try making up puns on the fly_ **

**_;p_ **

**_That better not have been another pun._ **

**_…_ **

Lena laughed and put her phone away. She did have a company to run after all.)

Or

  * _To espresso my love for you_



(They hadn’t been saying that to each other for long and it still made her heart skip a beat.

**_I love you too._ **

**_I know_ **

**_I should never have watched Star Wars with you._ ** )

Or

  * _I donut know what I’d do without you_



(She didn’t know how Kara had known she was craving donuts but she ordered another three dozen and invited Kara to her office to share them.)

But Lena’s favourite (and the one she kept in her desk drawer ever since) was the one she found on her desk the morning after that first one. It was attached not to a disposable coffee cup but to a new coffee mug. The cup was pastel green with her name painted in dark green cursive across it and filled with steaming tea.

  * _a promise to always be chai your side._




	28. Book

Kara was lying on top of Lena on the couch, listening to her heartbeat, her head rising and falling with each of Lena’s breaths. She turned to rest her chin on Lena’s sternum, peering up at her from under the book she was holding. Lena looked adorable in reading glasses.

“Lena,” she whispered.

Lena ignored her.

“Lena.” She wiggled her face slightly higher and pushed it under Lena’s book. 

She could see Lena trying not to smile but she still ignored her.

“Leeenaaa,” she whined. 

Lena raised an eyebrow and let go of the book with one hand. She put a finger to Kara’s lips to shush her as her eyes kept scanning over the text. Eventually she seemed to get to the bottom of a page and snapped the book shut, finally looking down at Kara. 

She reached over to put her book on the coffee table and smiled at her. “Yes, darling?”

Kara grinned. “Love you.”

Lena rolled her eyes but Kara could see the affection in them. “I love you too. Was that all you wanted?”

Kara smiled contentedly and nodded, putting her head back down on Lena’s chest and closing her eyes. She felt Lena laugh beneath her and grinned. 

“Shall I go back to my book then?”

Kara squeezed Lena around her waist and frowned. “No.”

“No?”

“Nope. You have to cuddle.”

Lena started stroking a hand through Kara’s hair and she relaxed further against her. “I have to, do I?”

“Mhm.” Kara shifted, trying to snuggle closer.

She felt Lena laugh again but she wiggled down the couch so they were both lying down. “Well if I have to.”


	29. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realised I messed up the timeline in 27 by saying it was summer so we’re just going to ignore that. (Or you can pretend that in this alternate universe the seasons works backwards and fall comes before summer)

Lena paced the floor in her black skinny jeans, red flannel, and converse, wondering for the millionth time if she was underdressed. Kara had said dress comfortably and so she had. She was still panicking.

At least her converse made less noise than if she’d been pacing the hardwood floors of her apartment in heels, so there was less chance of Kara hearing her anxious pacing. Except that Kara was also Supergirl and had superhearing so she could probably hear her pacing anyway. She could probably hear her racing heartbeat. That thought only served to make her heart beat faster.

Lena almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at her door. She took a deep breath and wiped her clammy hands on her jeans, making her way to the door. The outfit would have to do.

Kara was standing there with a nervous smile, hands fiddling with the stems of a bouquet of deep red carnations. She was dressed in jeans and worn boots with a smart navy blue button down. It was a juxtaposition that was so perfectly Kara that she couldn’t help but smile.

Kara smiled softly in return. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

She pushed the flowers towards Lena in an awkward jerky movement. “I- um… I got you flowers.”

Lena smiled and took them, running her finger over the soft petals. “Thank you. They’re beautiful.” She stepped back and opened the door wider. “Would you like to come in while I put these in water?”

When Lena finished arranging them in a vase on her kitchen island, she turned around to see Kara still standing awkwardly just inside her door.

She made her way over to her and took her hands which she were twisting together.

“Nervous?”

Kara bit her lip and nodded.

Lena smiled softly. “Me too.”

Kara’s shoulders dropped and she sighed in relief. “Really?”

She laughed and nodded before linking their arms and turning them back to the front door. “So. What have you got planned for our first date?”

———

It turned out Kara had planned to take her somewhere on a motorcycle. She had apparently borrowed it from Alex and looked unfairly good as she donned a leather jacket and bike helmet, handing a second to Lena. It gave Lena an excuse to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist though, so she certainly wasn’t complaining.

Kara drove them a little way outside the city, replacing tall buildings and busy roads with greenery and uneven paths.

Lena got slightly worried when Kara drove straight into an empty field but she realised why as they stopped at the top of the hill.

Kara had laid out a picnic blanket with a basket and a cooler nearby, and a pile of extra blankets and pillows.

They got off the bike and Kara took the helmet back from Lena, making a small ‘ta da’ motion to the layout. She went over to the basket, kneeling down beside it and unpacking containers of chinese takeout. 

She set them on the picnic blanket and rubbed the back of her neck. “I um… I’m not the best cook so I thought it would be safer to get chinese than accidentally poison you.”

Lena laughed and sat down beside her, kissing her cheek. “It’s perfect.”

Kara blushed and ducked her head. “I actually chose this place for the view.” She nodded in the direction they had come from and Lena turned to follow her gaze. 

National City rose up before them, lights sparkling in the windows of skyscrapers like Christmas trees. L-corp was there in the middle of them, the light in her office off for once but the large L illuminated and visible even from there.

“It’s beautiful, Kara.”

“It’s even better once the stars come out.”

Lena looked up towards the dark sky. The first little lights were just beginning to appear.

Kara was already looking at her when she looked back down and they both blushed.

After a moment Kara cleared her throat. “Chinese?”

———

The stars were twinkling above them in their hordes by the time they finished eating. They lay back on the blanket, holding hands between them, and looked up at them, telling each other stories.

They were at a lull in the conversation when Kara shot up and looked excitedly down at Lena. “I almost forgot - I brought a firepit and marshmallows!”

Lena laughed and sat up too, leaning back on her hands as she watched Kara hop up and drag a metal firepit closer to them. She had already filled it with wood and just had to light it. She started digging through the basket and Lena looked back at the National City skyline while she waited.

Kara’s searching became more frantic as more time went on and Lena frowned as she began to pull every item out the basket, seemingly distressed.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes… no.” She pushed a palm against her forehead. “No. I forgot the matches.”

Kara looked like she might cry and Lena’s eyes widened. She got up and knelt by Kara, putting a hand on her upper arm in an attempt to comfort her. “Hey, it’s okay. Can’t you just use your heatvision?”

Kara sniffed and looked down, not answering.

Lena cupped her cheek and gently turned her head back to look at her. “What’s going on?”

Kara bit her lip. “I’m scared you’ll like Supergirl more than Kara Danvers.”

Lena deflated at the confession and pulled Kara into her arms. After a moment she pulled back, tucking a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “Why would you think that?”

Kara shrugged and ducked her head. “You kissed me as Supergirl.”

Lena stood up, extending a hand down to Kara. She took it and let Lena help her up (or kindly pretended to) and Lena sat them back down on the picnic blanket. She took both of Kara’s hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs across her knuckles.

“Yes I kissed Supergirl. But only because I’d met Kara Danvers and I realised you were the same person. I promise I don’t just go around kissing superheroes.” 

She smiled at the small laugh that drew from Kara.

“That interview I had with Kara Danvers? That was the longest interview I’ve ever done, simply because I was enjoying it so much I lost track of time. I have  _ never _ enjoyed an interview before.”

Kara smiled down at their hands.

“And when we spent the whole night talking after I kissed you? That wasn’t Supergirl. You told me yourself - that was Kara Zor-El. So, yes, I like Supergirl. Of course I do because she is a part of you. But I like Kara Danvers more. And most of all, I like Kara Zor-El.”

Kara looked back up at her hopefully.

“When I agreed to this date, I didn’t just mean with one part of you. I want to get to know all of you.”

“Really?” Kara searched her face.

“Really.” She brought one hand back up to cup Kara’s cheek, stroking her thumb over it.

They both drifted closer, falling into each other’s orbit, until their noses brushed together. 

Kara glanced down at her lips.

“Can I kiss you?”

She answered by pressing their lips together softly. It was sweet and imperfect and perfectly them. They eventually got back to the marshmallows, and they talked and laughed and kissed under a blanket of stars.


	30. Night

Kara lay awake, hand intertwined with Lena’s as they both looked between them. It was dark in their bedroom, the sun having set long ago and the curtains drawn. Krypto was curled at the foot of the bed, snoring softly. She had refused to be more than a few feet away from them since they had got home.

“I can’t believe she’s really here,” Lena whispered into the darkness.

Kara squeezed her hand. “I know.”

They watched in awe as the tiny form between them lay sleeping. She was so small. Her little chest rose and fell with each breath, head turned to the side, and little fists flexing minutely.

Lena let go of Kara’s hand to run a finger gently over her cheek.

Kara heard Lena sniff and looked over to her. “You okay?”

Lena nodded and laughed wetly. “Happy tears.”

Kara reached over and squeezed her shoulder, feeling her own eyes begin to water slightly. She rested their foreheads together above the newborn baby.

“It doesn’t feel real.”

Kara smiled. “No. But I’m so glad it is.”

Lori made a little noise between them and they both looked back down. Her face was scrunched up adorably and she wiggled in jerky movements before sighing and relaxing again.

Kara adjusted her tiny hat to keep her warm and gently rested her hand on her chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath. Lena laced their fingers together over a contentedly sleeping Lori.

Kara had never thought she’d have this when she came to Earth. Krypton was lost and her family was reduced to a single person. When Kal-El had grown up without her to teach him about Krypton and left her with the Danvers, it felt like her culture and her people had been erased.

And then she found a new family. One she chose in Alex, and Nia, and Winn, and James, and Brainy, and Kelly, and J’onn. And Lena. Lena, who had learnt Kryptonian for her, had learnt her customs and her language, and who had promised to raise their daughter as both human and Kryptonian. 

And suddenly, lying there with Lena across from her, Krypto curled at her feet, and Lori breathing softly between them, Krypton didn’t feel as lost, and her family was bigger than ever.


	31. Spooky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments or even just read some of these. I’m so sorry I didn’t have time to reply to comments but I read them all and they always made my day. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!

It was chaos. Kara was standing by the TV, supposedly setting up a movie but in reality arguing with Winn across the room about which was the best Harry Potter. James and Alex were having a pretend lightsaber/ sword battle, and Nia, Brainy and Kelly were discussing the best costumes they’d seen that night.

They had agreed that the kids could have three of the candies they’d got trick or treating each, two of which were still on the coffee table, and yet they both seemed to have more energy than ever. Lori was jumping on the couch, threatening to eat everyone’s brains (luckily she didn’t have all her powers yet so the couch didn’t suffer too much damage) and Jem was stomping around and roaring in his dinosaur onesie, occasionally returning to Kelly to eat another skittle from the packet she was holding for him.

Krypto was happily woofing along with Jem’s roars, the set of wings Kara had attached to her flopping around as she moved. Kara had somehow convinced Lena that they should dress as Hercules and Meg (with Krypto as Pegasus) and Lena had to admit she was a fan of all the muscle on display.

“Aha!” Lena grabbed Lori around the middle and lifted her off the couch and onto the floor as she squealed. “Alright monkey, go tell Mama she better put a movie on soon or you won’t have time to watch it all before bed.”

Lori gasped and ran off to complete her mission.

Jem plodded up to her and roared. Krypto woofed and panted happily beside him.

Lena put a hand over her heart in fake shock. “Oh no! Not a scary dinosaur and a pegasus! Whatever shall I do?”

Jem giggled and stomped his feet, the colourful lights in his sneakers flashing at the movement.

She gasped. “I know…” She leaned forward conspiratorially and Jem tilted his head in curiosity. “I’ll have to tickle him!”

He shrieked with laughter as she tickled his sides, turning to run away but she pulled him into a hug. She grinned and let him wiggle free.

“Why don’t you go and help Kara choose a movie?”

Jem lit up and ran off to where Kara was swinging Lori backwards and forwards as she hung from one of Kara’s arms, clearly having forgotten about her mission.

Everyone slowly drifted to the couches while Kara finally turned on the TV. 

Nia poked Lena on the way past, dressed in a lab coat that Lena was fairly certain was one of her own. “Have I told you how much I love your and Kara’s costumes? Because they are amazing.” She continued walking backwards away from her. “Also… you are so whipped.”

Lena just laughed. She let herself be tugged over to one of the couches by Lori and helped her open a pack of m&ms as she sat down beside Alex, Lori bouncing up and down in front of her.

Jem ran over and climbed up onto the couch clumsily, snuggling in between Alex and Kelly. 

“What are we watching, Jem?”

He wiggled excitedly. “Frozen!”

Alex frowned. “That’s not a spooky movie.”

Kelly whacked her arm as Jem pouted up at her and Alex backtracked. “But it is a very good movie! Great choice, dinosaur.”

Jem beamed and turned back to the screen.

Kara was just turning the lights off as the music started. She ran over and flopped down next to Lena, pulling Lori into her lap to stop her blocking the screen. She leaned over and kissed Lena’s cheek quickly.

Lena smiled and kissed her back.

“Happy Halloween.”

She relaxed into Kara’s side as Lori leaned back against her chest. 

Her family had gotten a lot bigger over the last decade. Sure, they were a little weird (she looked around at Winn the ghostbuster, James the jedi, Nia as Dr Frankenstein and Brainy as Frankenstein’s monster, Kelly the vampire, Alex the skeleton knight, Jem the dinosaur, Lori the zombie, Kara as Hercules, and Krypto as Pegasus) but she wouldn’t change them for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @axolotllumberjack :)


End file.
